


A Confession

by JesterMonkey



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hellboy is in this for like less than a paragraph btw, I don't fucking know I thought it was cute, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe has something very important to tell you; so important in fact that he asked to meet you in the library at midnight. Oooh~ I wonder what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> No one wants to date Abe? Seriously? I would totally date the crap out of Abe! Live action, cartoon or comic book I'd still fucking hit it!
> 
> Anyways, I thought this was a cute idea; in hindsight it feels a little cliche but I suppose that's the point. 
> 
> That aside there's another thing:
> 
> I'm not really caught up on the comics (Only read the first Abe Sapien and the first two Hellboys. I've basically seen every movie though so there's that) and the movie version of Abe seems pretty different from the comics. So Abe might be a little OOC. I don't know maybe, if someone can comment on how in character Abe is that'd be great, thanks.
> 
> Enjoy fucking a fish man!

“Abe?” You whisper softly as you enter the library.  
Of course you’re nervous. Abe had told you to meet him at the library at midnight when everyone would have been busy with other things such as sleep or business. He looked like he wanted to talk to you about something important and you knew that you did something wrong.  
On your last visit to the library, you took a few of Abe’s books about his previous adventures, on his own and with Hellboy. You didn’t realise until you’d finished the first book that they were essentially his diaries.  
You look for him carefully scanning the library. Luckily he wasn’t there.  
You gasp and throw yourself at the shelf where you found the diaries and roughly pushed them back where you got them. Roughly at least.  
“Ah!” A voice says from behind. “There you are!”  
“Abe!” You screech. You slam yourself against the bookshelf and three books fell on top of your head.  
Abe steps towards you and helps you pick up the books.  
You blush. It’s just like a romance novel or romantic comedy.  
You hate to admit it but you were rather attracted to Abe. You hadn’t been working for the B.P.R.D that long, but in that time you became very close to Abe. In your down-time you would come into the library and he would be there, ready to talk about anything.  
Abe seemed like the perfect boyfriend to you. Aside from the fish thing, he was a pretty awesome dude to be around. He was funny, intelligent, witty, athletic and aesthetically pleasing to the eye. You could pull up a ‘perfect boyfriend’ checklist and mark off at least half of the criteria.   
And he had the most stunning eyes.  
It didn’t even matter that was a fish-man because Hellboy had a sex life. Abe subtly told you that himself when the two of you were talking about Hellboy.  
“Abe, you really don’t need to help me with these. I’ve got them.” You sigh, picking up a book.  
Your hands meet. You pull your hand away quickly and stand up straight. Abe coughs to himself as he hands you the book. You smile softly at him as you put the books back in their places.  
Abe rubs his face. “I didn’t think you would show up.”  
“Of course.” You beam. “It must have been important for you to want to meet me so late.”  
“Yes. Of course.” Abe replies.   
You smile to yourself. He was wearing a green sweater as well as his usual bicycle pants.  
You clap your hands together. “What did you want, Abe?”  
“Did you have any other things to be doing tonight?” Abe asks, leaning against a table.  
You shake your head.  
“Well, if you were willing to meet at midnight, you mustn’t have been busy. Huh?” Abe sighed.  
You smile brightly, the awkwardness gnawing at your legs. You both look down to the floor and sigh.  
“Abe?” You say.  
“Yes?”  
“You wanted me here for a reason, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well?”  
“’Well’ what?”  
“Are you going to tell me or should I just leave?”  
“I was working on it.” Abe exhales. “It’s difficult to explain.”  
You look back to the bookshelf. “Look, if it’s about the diaries. It’s fine. I didn’t know. I thought they were like a record not actual entries from a journal. I found them pretty interesting, actually!”  
Abe looks to you, confused. “What diaries?”  
You feel the wind get knocked out of you. “Nevermind.” You whimper.  
Abe sighs and looks down to the floor and kicks his feet. “I’m sorry. I sort of rehearsed this and everything. It was really embarrassing.”  
“Really?” You chuckle.  
“I had Hellboy pretend to be you and everything.” Abe laughs.  
You rub your arm. “Not Liz? Hellboy, really?”   
“I know. I know. In hindsight, I could have asked her. But I didn’t.” Abe said softly.  
There was silence. Abe stares at you with those brilliant eyes of his. You smile sweetly back at him.  
The silence didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable. It was a comforting and relaxing silence. Staring deeply into Abe’s eyes only increased the feeling of ease within you.  
Abe opened his mouth slowly.  
“I love you.” He says softly.  
Your eyes widen. “What?”  
Abe jumps to his feet and gently grabs your wrists. “I didn’t offend you, did I? I’m sorry if I did but that’s truly how I feel.”  
You smile slowly. “You…love me?”  
He nods soflty.  
“How long?” You ask.  
“Not too long. But long enough.” He says. He gently holds your hands in his and he looks down at them, caressing them with his thumbs. “I don’t know how you feel, but I wanted to be straight with you. We’re co-workers to some extent and I wanted you to know my feelings before things got…awkward.”  
You smile, rocking your hands from side to side. “Thank you, Abe, for telling me.” You say smiling at your hands. “I think I might feel the same way.”  
“Really?” Abe gasps.  
You nod, giggling.  
“Wow.” A deep voice says from the library door.  
Your eyes snap to the tall and demanding, red figure at the door. It’s Hellboy. He’s eating a candy bar and leaning against the doorway.  
He points and nods at the two of you. “You two should kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES I WOULD MAKE WEIRD FISHY LOVE TO ABE SAPIEN. THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT DOUG JONES DOES AN AMAZING JOB AT HIS WORK. IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'VE GOT THE LADY BONER OF A FUCKING THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY IN THE LADIES CHANGE ROOM.
> 
> in other news, I think I'm one of the few (or only person) to write about Abe where he's loving you and not Hellboy. Look, you can be into whatever shit you want to be in (just look at my fictional husbands) just don't make me think about Hellboy screwing Abe. I have a hard enough time coping with the fact that Hellboy has a canon sex life.


End file.
